Por que Sam tem Medo de Palhaços?
by A Rainha
Summary: Um dente de leite problemático, um passeio no parque temático, um mistério, e Dean vai ganhar uma surpresa e tanto. Wee!Chester... Pre Series
1. Começo

**Por que Sam tem medo de Palhaços?**

Um dente de leite problemático, um passeio no parque temático, um mistério, e Dean vai ganhar uma surpresa e tanto.

Resposta ao desafio **Festival Wee!chester Dia das Crianças** engatilhado por Rachelismos.

Regras: 1. Postado no dia 12 de outubro (aqui já estou fora, postei dia 11 a primeira parte)

2. ao menos um dos irmãos tem que ter menos de 16 anos.

Tema: Wee!Chesters

_Na verdade, como eu não sei se o desafio ficou mesmo valendo, já que ninguém se manifestou... De qualquer modo eu não sei se estarei aqui no Dia das Crianças para postar, portanto aqui vai._

_**N/A. Esta fic nasceu de duas questões. A primeira, claro, é: Por que Sam tem medo de palhaços? Não que seja muito difícil ter medo de palhaços, a ficção está cheia de pessoas com medo de palhaços e cheia de palhaços aterrorizantes também. Uma teoria do por quê Sam tem medo de palhaços me ocorreu e espero que caiba bem. Vou saber disso através das opiniões de vocês, claro. Espero reviews!**_

_**Mas além disso, sempre fiquei me perguntando: Por que, apesar de tudo, Dean ama seu pai? Achei que tinha a ver com fazer valer a pena, ou ao menos, tentar fazer valer a pena os momentos de paz que viveram juntos.**_

_**Então esta fic é sobre os dois assuntos.**_

_**Deixa uma review aí, vai!**_

.......................................................................................................................................................

Domingo, dia 22 de janeiro de 1990

_Parem já vocês dois! _John Winchester dirigia, tentando não rir e manter a ordem enquanto no banco de trás Dean estava tentando abrir a boca de Sam na marra. Sam cruzava os braços sobre a cabeça, aqueles braços compridos, tentando se proteger, enquanto o filho loiro habilidosamente esticava os seus puxando o maxilar do mais novo com força para baixo._Abre Sam! Deixa eu ver!

_Uhn uhn._Sam de lábios apertados resmungava.

_Dean!_John falou mais sério desta vez, e o garoto endireitou-se. Sam escorregou rapidamente para o extremo oposto, estreitando os olhos em claro sinal de desconfiança. E com a boca absolutamente fechada.

_Pai! O Sam tem que tirar o dente logo, ou o outro vai nascer torto. Não é?_Dean procurava apoio na autoridade do pai para sua intervenção na boca do irmão.

_Sam já está cansado de saber disto._ o pai não queria perder a paciência com isto logo agora que tinha tudo planejado para um passeio feliz com os filhos. Nem olhou para trás.

O menino de 6 anos fez um muxoxo de preocupação, e ia abrindo a boca para argumentar, mas como o irmão veio sedento ao menor sinal da abertura de sua boca, Sam recuou novamente.

_Sammy! Já faz dois dias que você fica enrolando. Você tem que confiar em mim. Só vamos amarrar este fio dental no seu dente, e puxar bem rapidinho, não vai doer nada. Eu mesmo tirei os meus e não doeu!_Dean enfatizou sua façanha, e tinha sido mesmo verdade. Fora o primeiro deles, que o pai tinha tirado como mesmo método, Dean rapidamente tomou conta do assunto.

_Você vai tentar puxar o meu dente, eu sei._O pequeno respondeu olhando para a janela, a verdade é que Sam também queria muito que o dente caísse e ele entrasse para o clube dos Winchester maiores, deixando de ser oficialmente um bebê, mas toda esta campanha pro-extração estava tendo o efeito adverso. Dean estava muito elétrico com esta história, o pai sorridente demais. E agora esta viagem, os três... Isto não podia ser bom.

Já fazia muito tempo que John Winchester prometera a si mesmo que tentaria compensar todas as suas falhas; todas as suas ausências. Fazia muito tempo que não tinha um bom sono, somente quando estava exausto demais para pensar, porque saber daquilo que sabia e pensar que não somente seus filhos, mas os filhos de outros, corriam perigo, não era fácil. Dean precisava de um descanso, era só um menino. Um menino que ficava com muita responsabilidade, afinal de contas. Dean precisava de um prêmio, e seu pai queria que o menino soubesse que, apesar das ordens, apesar das broncas, ele o amava.

Não era muito fácil separar tempo para mimar os filhos quando sem aviso prévio surgia alguém em perigo precisando de ajuda. Mas depois de mais um péssimo natal, John tinha pensado que agarraria a primeira oportunidade que tivesse de passar um tempo feliz com seus filhotes.

A oportunidade estava aguardando na caixa postal desde antes das festas de natal, em forma de um convite para os Winchester aceitarem a hospitalidade de um velho amigo, na Flórida. Jules SaintClaire era o eletricista-chefe de um parque temático na Florida, e enviava convites-cortesia para os meninos. Sim, poderiam ficar hospedados na casa dele, dentro do parque mesmo, isto economizaria bastante e enfim, Jules somente estava retribuindo a gentileza de John ter ajudado a família dele com um problema de voodoo.

_Dean, senta aqui na frente e me mostra se ainda se lembra como trocar as marchas._John chamou, antes que o mais velho conseguisse fazer o pequeno engolir o dente de leite.

Dean pulou imediatamente para o banco da frente, animado. Sam de início pareceu aliviado, mas depois começou a balançar o dente para frente e para trás, amolecendo o mesmo e ostensivamente atiçando o mais velho. John sabia que Sam não agüentava ver o irmão distraído de si nem um instante. Balançou a cabeça, conformado e intrigado como os dois podiam ser tão maravilhosos e difíceis ao mesmo tempo.

......................

Agora os meninos estavam embasbacados diante dos portões do parque, e John se deliciava ao ver suas bocas abertas e seus olhos brilhantes.

_E então, Dean? É um presente de aniversário bom o suficiente para você?

Dean abriu um enorme sorriso afirmativo, estar ali com o pai e Sam era tão super fantástico que ele só ficava falando: __Oh Sim oh Sim!Oh Pai, isto é tão... Legal!_ Enquanto pensava em como iam se divertir os três e como o pai estava tentando compensá-los por mais um fim de ano péssimo em lugares desconhecidos e solitários. Dean sentia falta de ter amigos de sua idade, já que nunca tinha tempo de fazê-los, e os Winchester estavam muito afastados dos parentes que desaprovavam o modo de John criá-los. Mas ele era uma criança de 10 anos com alguns sonhos em comum com outras crianças de sua idade. O pai prometera que seu aniversário seria grandioso, com um bolo e com uma grande surpresa. E prometeu que estaria lá. E Dean mal acreditava que as promessas de seu pai estavam se tornando realidade, diante de seus olhos.

Logo estavam na cozinha da casa dos SaintClaire, um casal negro com dois filhos: Leona de 11 anos, e William de 2 anos. Tomavam leite com biscoitos e Sam pensava como é que Leona era engraçada com aqueles olhos verde-amarelados e aquele cabelo que parecia uma juba cor de caramelo. Olhando para eles com um sorriso de dona do território. Os homens conversavam animadamente em pé, perto das crianças. Já a Sra. Mae, a mãe dela, ficava alisando continuamente os cabelos compridos dele, e isto já estava dando sono. E Sam não queria absolutamente dormir, estavam no parque e ele queria aproveitar tudo! A menina enfiou-se entre ele e seu irmão mais velho, mostrando um colorido mapa do parque para Dean. Sam esticou o pescoço para também ver:

_Veja, estamos aqui. Vocês não podem deixar de ir no Super Splash, mas tem que ser pela manhã senão fica muito frio nesta época do ano. Também tem a Swirl Mountain e A Fábrica Dos Robôs...

Dean apontou para um lado do mapa que estava cercado com uma linha amarela:_E a Montanha Encantada? Aposto como o Sammy ia gostar disso.

_Ah sim... Era legal. Mas está interditada.

Sam gostou da palavra _interditada_._O que é "interditada"?

-É quando eles fecham um lugar e você não pode ir até lá até eles..., _desinterditarem_._ ela explicou, e Sam achou que não tinha entendido bem. De qualquer modo, isto chamou a atenção dos adultos e o Sr. Jules pediu licença para Dean e pegou o mapa emprestado para mostrar a John.

Dean prestou atenção na conversa dos adultos, apesar deles estarem falando mais baixo do que antes:

_...sete crianças desapareceram perto deste brinquedo, John. Nunca mais foram vistas nem seus corpos encontrados. A direção do parque não acha que seja algo com o brinquedo, mas para evitar que haja alguma associação, o interditou por tempo indeterminado. Mas logo vão reabri-lo, depois de uma reforma para a alta temporada...

Dean não acreditava no que ouvia. Achava que seu pai tinha vindo até o parque por causa dele, mas na verdade havia um caso ali. Travou o maxilar de raiva e decepção. Mais uma vez. Sam que não tinha ouvido nada, mas que era sempre sensível aos humores do irmão mais velho, tocou a sua mão. Inventou até mesmo que queria ir ao banheiro e estava com vergonha de pedir para a Sra. Mae levá-lo até lá. Mesmo sendo zombado por Leona por causa disso. Dean não estava se divertindo e então ele também não conseguia se divertir.

.........................

Entretanto, menos de uma hora depois, estavam gritando como loucos numa das montanhas russas menores, e John os incentivando a erguerem as mãos para os céus e a uivarem sempre que os trilhos se inclinavam perigosamente. A adrenalina dos pequenos era tamanha que eles literalmente tremiam de excitação. _Iuhuuuuu!!!! E ainda tinham todos os brinquedos que Sam e Dean poderiam brincar juntos, e alguns que Sam não poderia ir por ser pequeno, mas ele e Dean poderiam, e John prometia a si mesmo não cair na tentação de abandonar os filhos para investigar o mistério do Brinquedo do Parque. Era olhar os sorrisos abertos e olhos cintilantes dos dois e pensar que isto seria fácil.

E evitar pensar que sete crianças estavam desaparecidas sem pistas e outras tantas poderiam desaparecer também...


	2. Meio

2

Como Dean imaginava, na manhã seguinte após o desjejum, John lhe deu uma lista de brinquedos onde Sam poderia brincar e com a companhia de Leona que conhecia o parque e os funcionários muito bem, estavam livres para vagar por toda a manhã nos brinquedos inofensivos para crianças menores. Assim os três saíram não sem antes a Sra. Mae lambuzar os visitantes com protetor solar, apesar do clima ameno e ligeiramente nublado do dia, e dar uma série de recomendações à residente do parque. Leona reprimiu as caretas de desgosto, que só fazia quando a mãe não estava vendo, para divertir Sam. Ele mal conseguia segurar o riso, deliciado. Era tão incrível ver alguém como eles ousar desafiar um pai! Ele nunca tinha visto Dean fazer isto e imaginava como seria legal. Leona era legal.

Enquanto giravam numa espécie de torta gigante, Dean perguntou a Leona:

_Aquele brinquedo que está interditado? Seu pai já foi lá dentro depois que foi desativado? Quer dizer, para ver se as crianças estão lá dentro?

_Muitas vezes. Até a polícia. Mas você sabe, não vai adiantar, não é?

_Como assim?

Você sabe... É como a Caverna do Dragão.... É uma passagem para outro mundo... Só vai funcionar quando os carrinhos estiverem ligados. E pode acontecer com qualquer um..._ela deu uma entonação misteriosa a voz, tirando de Dean uma careta de dúvida e um profundo arrepio do pequeno Sam.

Dean pensativo falou, quase para si mesmo:_Então, se os carrinhos não estiverem funcionando, não há perigo.

_É._ Leona falou com total segurança.

Depois disso foram ao Salão do Chá, um labirinto de espelhos deformadores e passagens que os manteve entretidos por um tempo. Sam não era bobo e manteve-se colado com Dean, até parar hipnotizado pela criatura que correspondia seus movimentos perfeitamente, mas que parecia um pequeno besouro azul. Aquilo era divertido! Ela levantava um braço, e a criatura no espelho fazia o mesmo, ele levantava uma perna, mostrava a língua e puxava um olho e a criatura fazia exatamente o mesmo!

Foi Leona que o encontrou ali, e o puxou;_Venha, seu bobalhão! Não vamos ficar aqui o dia inteiro!

_Mas o besouro no espelho...

_Dã, seu tonto! Não é um besouro no espelho, é o Sr. Howdie! É uma pessoa vestida de besouro detrás do vidro!

Encontraram-se com Dean, que vinha preocupado atrás do irmão. –Você sabia que atrás do espelho existem pessoas, Dean?_Sam exibiu seus novos conhecimentos para o mais velho. Dean olhou para Leona, a pergunta no olhar.

_Sam viu o Sr. Howdie. Ele é um anão que imita os movimentos das crianças. E é um chato. As vezes ele gosta de assustar as crianças quando os adultos não estão vendo.

Sam não tinha pensado assim, ficou amuado pensando que o Sr. Howdie era infeliz por ser pequeno.

..................

John prometera a si mesmo que só investiria esta manhã para fazer uma rápida verificação na Montanha Encantada, em busca de algum indício sobrenatural. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer para acalmar sua própria consciência. O EMF em sua mão não indicava nada de anormal, enquanto John utilizava as vias de manutenção do brinquedo. Os mineiros anões, empoeirados e soturnos na escuridão, o grande dragão vermelho adormecido no teto, acima de uma montanha de bijuterias vulgares que sob a luz certa cintilariam e fariam as pessoas sonharem. A catarata pelo qual o brinquedo descia como se não fosse ter fim e que os trilhos, numa curva vertiginosa, levaria para um ambiente glacial cheio de tesouros incrustados no gelo falso. Sem os sons, a luz e a climatização, aquilo era mofado, quente e sufocante, e até agora não havia sinal de que havia algo de errado ou maligno por ali.

Não sem um confuso sentimento de decepção, John saiu para a claridade e ar livre. Seu olhar foi atraído para o topo da montanha. Um teleférico passava pela cavidade que havia lá. Ok, disse ele para si mesmo. Uma última conferida antes de voltar para meus filhos e esquecer isto.

..........................

_E então, meninos? Como foi a manhã?_John abriu um sorriso acolhedor, mas Dean estava decepcionado com o pai e mal conseguiu falsificar um sorriso._Foi legal. Leona nos mostrou algumas coisas.

_Ei, me deixa ver este dente aqui!_ John tentou outra tática de aproximação, erguendo o mais novo no ar com ímpeto e animação, pronto para vê-lo gritar. Sam fechou a boca, e John percebeu que as coisas não estavam saindo como planejado. Claro, a culpa era só sua, nunca deles.

-Pai, você 'tá fedido._falou Sam, ansioso para livrar-se dos braços do pai. Ele colocou o pequeno no chão, Sam estava certo. Não tinha sido uma manhã fácil e ele tinha estado em lugares bizarros. O lado obscuro de um parque gigante como aquele. Estava suado e empoeirado. Ele ficou vendo os filhos se afastarem em direção à cozinha de Mae, e cruzou os braços, tentando imaginar em como contornaria a situação.

...........................

Tinham passado parte da tarde passeando pelos brinquedos que interessavam mais a Dean, e logo Sam caiu no sono de exaustão e tédio; John passou a carregá-lo para que Dean não perdesse nada. Até que começou um vento incômodo e resolveram voltar para colocar o menor numa cama.

Encontraram o Sr. Jules procurando por John e Leona também estava em casa, depois de sua aula e deveres de casa. A Sra. Mae prometeu a John que ficaria de olho em Sam para que Leona levasse Dean para ver o show de fogos.

Leona e Dean dividiam um cone de sorvete, quando ela falou:

_Sabe Dean, eu acho você bem bonito.

Dean, pego de surpresa, não conteve um riso de lado, um pouco nervoso. Bom, era primeira garota de sua vida, não é mesmo? Ele sabia que este dia chegaria, mas não pensou que fosse...já.

_Você também é bonita, Leona. Bem bonita._ele ergueu o queixo, ligeiramente desafiador, falando aquilo como se estivesse completamente seguro de si.

_Então..._Leona ficou brincando com a pazinha no sorvete, meio embaraçada de repente.

Dean rapidamente invadiu o espaço da menina e tascou um beijo estalado em seus lábios. Ficou quente da cabeça aos pés. Suas orelhas arderam. Mas manteve o sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Leona sorriu, o mesmo sorriso dele.

No meio do espetáculo, Leona apontou:_Olhe Dean. Está vendo aquele palhaço?

Dean esticou o pescoço, no meio da multidão. Estavam de mãos dadas. Namorando.

_Sim, o que tem?

_Eu não o conheço.

_Não vai me dizer que você conhece todos os funcionários do parque.

_Aquela roupa é estranha. Mas eu já o vi antes. Não tem nenhum dos palhaços do parque com uma roupa parecida com aquela.

Dean foi andando e a trazendo pela mão, por entre a multidão, mantendo o olhar fixo nas costas do palhaço de roupa azul.

_Adivinha para onde ele vai?_ele perguntou para Leona, ainda vigiando o palhaço se afastar.

_Para a caverna do Dragão! Claro, é de lá que ele deve ter saído!

Um olhou para o outro.

_Se a passagem se abrir, nós precisamos ver isto.

Leona completou a fala dele:_Basta não entrarmos no carrinho.

................

Sam acordou, a luz azul do abajur o deixando um pouco zonzo. Onde estava Dean?

Ele desceu da cama, verificando se seu dente ainda estava lá, para começo de conversa. Checado isto, percebeu que a Sra. Mae estava entretida vendo uma reprise de A Gata e o Rato. E nem sinal de Dean.

Sam olhou para a porta dos fundos.


	3. Fim

**N/A: obrigada Chantall por insistir que a história era boa e me fazer (praticamente obrigar a) escrevê-la.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Final**

Dean e Leona aproveitaram a distração dos seguranças do parque e passaram pelos tapumes coloridos que isolavam A Montanha Encantada do público comum.

Atravessaram o fosso seco, e inocentemente escalaram as escadas de manutenção pela lateral dos trilhos, ignorando a porta para funcionários. As duas crianças foram simplesmente ladeando os perigosos trilhos. Dean, que tinha um chaveiro-lanterna, o utilizou para iluminar o caminho. Assim que chegaram à primeira caverna, a Mina dos Anões, saltaram o vão entre o trilho e o cenário.

_Ufa! Onde será que está ele?_ a menina perguntou. O ar fétido do local começava a fazê-la refletir que não tinha sido uma boa idéia afinal vir até o brinquedo.

_Acho que o perdemos._foi a resposta de Dean, que segurava a mão dela, por via das dúvidas. Vasculhou o local assustador com o pequeno facho de sua lanterna, só para encontrar silhuetas assustadoras na escuridão. Gnomos sorridentes no escuro não parecem tão amigáveis assim, pensou.

_Não tenha medo. Basta chegarmos até a caverna do Dragão e poderemos ficar escondidos lá. Se ele demorar ou não vier... Nós vamos embora.

Claro que a adrenalina tomava conta do seu corpo com a mesma intensidade que tinha tomado no passeio na montanha russa. Seu coração batia em antecipação e eles ouviram ruídos. Alguém estava vindo pela entrada de manutenção, como eles previram. Ocultaram-se atrás de uma pilha de pepitas de ouro falso. Não conseguiram ver quem passou, somente o facho da outra lanterna. Mas o adulto estava andando cautelosamente. Perceberam que ele se foi através de um túnel.

_Vamos segui-lo?_a menina perguntou, o coração aos pulos.

_Vamos._Dean afirmou, muito mais seguro de si do que quando dera seu primeiro beijo.

..................

Sam começara a diminuir a velocidade do passo, vagando entre os visitantes do parque... Começara também a perceber que sua impressão de que acharia Dean facilmente fora equivocada. Estava começando a ficar nervoso e se sentindo muito, muito sozinho. As pessoas eram assustadoras, estranhas, e ele não conseguia encontrar nem seu irmão nem seu pai. Estava começando a ficar com frio, tinha fome...

Começava a desconfiar que eles tivessem ido embora. O tinham deixado porque o seu maldito dente simplesmente não caía! Ele deveria ter deixado Dean cuidar do assunto. Ele não devia ter chamado o pai de fedido. Olhava e olhava e não conseguia avistá-los e seu medo estava crescendo.

E Sam percebeu que estava perdido.

................

Eles seguiram pelo mesmo caminho, com passos cautelosos, chegando à Caverna do Dragão. As crianças ficaram confusas, pois esta caverna terminava na Catarata Sem Fim, e eles percebiam que estavam sozinhos no cenário. Além do que, o dragão vermelho pendurado sobre eles era no mínimo, apavorante, como um antigo demônio de olhos faiscantes enormes apontados diretamente para eles. Dean desligou a lanterna para poupar bateria. Leona apertou a mão de Dean com força.

_E agora?

_Deixe-me pensar._o menino falou. Perceberam que mais alguém chegava, vindo de algum lugar acima deles. Encolheram-se instintivamente.

Sammy viu o besouro azul saindo de um quiosque, com um saco de papel nas mãos. O Sr. Howdie talvez pudesse ajudá-lo.

O menininho sorriu seu melhor sorriso para o besouro azul. O besouro azul olhou para o menininho ali, sorrindo para ele. E sorriu também.

Sam animou-se e começou a ir em direção ao besouro azul:_Senhor Howdie!

Levou um susto quando o palhaço de roupa azul entrou em seu caminho. Seu sorriso gigante com uma boca diferente dentro da maior, também sorrindo e mostrando dentes muito brancos, e seus braços coloridos estendendo-se e levantando Sam no ar... Aquilo não era bom. _Senhor Howdie!_Sam gritou, mas seu amigo besouro azul tinha desaparecido.

E o palhaço sorria e dizia com um a vozinha fina, enquanto o carregava:_Olá, bebê! Vamos brincar?

Um estranho e assustador ruído ecoou dentro da Montanha Encantada. Uma luz forte refletiu primeiro sobre a montanha de tesouros de mentira, depois sobre o dragão: era o farol de um carrinho de manutenção, chegando lentamente.  
Dean chegou ao topo da pilha de jóias falsas, estendendo a mão para ajudar a sua namorada a chegar ao topo também. Ele sussurrou:  
_Podemos observar melhor a partir do topo e, além disso, podemos usar essas coisas para atirar no palhaço, se precisarmos.  
_Wow! Mas... Quando a passagem se abrir... Temos de impedi-lo de chegar lá, você sabe... Se ele é um morador de outro plano, tipo, talvez ele nunca volte pra cá e como poderíamos saber se ele levou as crianças desaparecidas quando ele se for?  
As garotas podem fazer um monte de perguntas difíceis de responder, Dean descobriu cedo na vida. Ele suspirou antes de confessar:  
_Oh, boa pergunta...  
_Acho que podemos segui-lo até o portal para outro plano antes que se feche. Temos de salvar as outras crianças! _Leona disse, e parecia tão heróica que Dean a encarou um momento, sentindo um pouco enjoado e pressionado.  
_ Você tem coragem, guria?  
_Você não tem? _ela retrucou, tocando sua mão suada. O vagão estava se aproximando e seu coração disparou.  
_Se Sam estivesse aqui, com a gente... Eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho. Quem vai cuidar dele? _ Ele balançou a cabeça, não se sentindo capaz de encarar a menina no rosto novamente. Ele era se sentindo um pouco humilhado, e ele não pôde notar a voz trêmula da menina, o medo e a excitação.  
_Shhh, O palhaço está chegando!

O casal de crianças ficou estático, até sentirem ao mesmo tempo uma presença trás deles. Olharam para a base da pilha. Lá estava o palhaço de roupa azul.

As crianças se entreolharam em pânico. As coisas não estavam sendo como eles esperavam que fossem. Se o palhaço já estava na caverna, que vinha no mesmo vagão e o que iria acontecer a seguir?

Quando o vagão parou, eles vislumbraram a silhueta de alguém descendo rapidamente, e ao mesmo tempo uma luz forte e brilhante veio de um vão acima deles: um holofote. Olhando acima, Dean pode reconhecer o pai, na escada, por meio da luz. O palhaço afastou-se da pilha de jóias de fantasia, e gritou, apontando uma arma para a pequena figura que ainda estava nos trilhos:

_Parado! Polícia! Você está preso! Mãos ao alto!

Os corações das crianças, que momentos antes estavam quase parados em puro terror (embora mais tarde Dean nunca vá admitir isso), foram inundados por um fluxo de forte emoção. Uma prisão!

Sr. Howdie, ainda vestido de besouro azul e ainda cego pela luz forte diretamente em seu rosto, tentou escapar, saltando na frente do vagão, e correndo pelos trilhos perigosos. O policial-palhaço veio para a borda do cenário, e as crianças observavam apenas, quando o pai de Dean saltou para a pilha, pronto para ação.  
Mas John tropeçou em seu filho mais velho. Leona estava agachada atrás de Dean, usando-o como um escudo.  
_Dean? O que você 'tá fazendo aqui? _John sibilou num misto de surpresa, preocupação e raiva.  
Dean engoliu em seco. Tentando parecer convincente, e evitando enfrentar seu pai, o jovem Winchester jogou um baú de plástico em direção aos trilhos, acertando o besouro azul certinho nas costas.  
_Esmagando insetos.  
Sr. Howdie caiu pra frente, sobre o rosto, e quase não foi capaz de evitar a queda de 25 metros de altura, agarrando ferozmente o trilho com suas mãos pequenas.  
_Ohhh ... O pequeno homem gritou, tentando recuperar algum equilíbrio, sem sucesso.  
O policial ainda estava congelado na beirada do abismo escuro do brinquedo, sem sentir-se seguro em jogar-se para os trilhos ele mesmo, mas John entregou os holofotes para Dean e deslizou através da pilha, atingindo os trilhos e o anão em pânico em cerca de um minuto. John olhou para cima, em direção a fonte de luz quando escalou seu caminho de volta para a caverna com o Sr. Howdie em seu poder, mesmo não sendo capaz de ver o rosto de Dean. Ele estava orgulhoso de seu filho.  
E Dean estava orgulhoso dele, pela primeira vez.

Sam olhava o palhaço, enquanto estava sentado por sobre o balcão do quiosque da segurança do parque. Por algum motivo estranho, o palhaço tinha o que Dean chamava de peitos, aquela coisa macia que as mulheres tinham onde ele, Dean, o pai e os outros homens eram lisos. E que não combinava nada com ele. O palhaço continuava sorrindo para ele, enquanto falava num walkie talkie. Dava voltas e voltas na saleta, e voltava-se para ele e piscava, e sorria. Os seguranças que estavam ali prestavam atenção no palhaço, e Sam também. Desconfiado. Apreensivo.

Antes disso, o palhaço tinha feito muitas perguntas, que Sam recusara-se a responder obstinadamente. E o palhaço da voz fininha tinha lhe dado uma barra de chocolate e tinha dito:_Se você não tem pai nem mãe, então vou pegar você para mim, sabia, sua coisinha fofa?!

Então o palhaço parou de falar no walkie talkie, e depois de falar algumas coisas com os seguranças do parque, e algum deles saírem, pegou Sam no colo novamente:

_Sabia que você é um menininho tão lindo que dá vontade de morder?

Agora Sam estava com dor de barriga.

Dean e Leona estavam ao lado de seus pais enquanto os policiais discretamente retiravam o Sr. Howdie, assassino em série de sete crianças, do parque. Dean prestava atenção no policial dando explicações ao diretor do parque que também estava ali, sobre os crimes e como, com ajuda dos eletricistas, tinham chegado à conclusão de que alguém tinha matado as crianças dentro do brinquedo, sufocadas. E que depois tirava seus corpos do local usando o teleférico no topo da montanha. Então resolveram espalhar o boato de que tinham encontrado marcas estranhas nos cabos do teleférico dentro da montanha.

Os policiais disfarçados de palhaços já estavam há alguns meses investigando, mas foi com a ajuda dos funcionários que chegaram a encontrar os restos nas estufas de compostagem que o parque mantinha para usar nos jardins.

Ainda teriam que interrogar o prisioneiro para entender o porquê ele fazia isto. Mas John apenas aproveitou o momento certo para sair do foco antes que percebessem que ele sequer era um funcionário do parque, e tirou Dean dali pela orelha.

_Parabéns para você...parabéns para você..._

Todos cantavam felizes e sorridentes, Dean estava diante de um bolo e sorrindo feito um bobo e ao seu lado o pequeno Sammy, já recuperado do susto da noite anterior, aplaudia feliz o irmão. Alguns funcionários do parque trouxeram seus filhos para o salão de festas reservado especialmente para a ocasião. John tinha o sorriso aberto, ao ver a felicidade de seu primogênito, e do caçula também. O pequeno tinha fugido no meio da noite deixando os seguranças do parque em nervosismo total, já que era a mesma noite em que aquele anão psicopata estava prestes a ser desmascarado. Se não fosse a policial disfarçada... Mas tinha sido penoso e engraçado ao mesmo tempo receber Sam aos prantos se agarrando a ele e a Dean e dizendo para eles nunca mais irem embora. E Dean, suado e em pânico depois de ter uma noite cheia de aventura e, em troca, quase perder o irmão para sempre! Ah, seus filhos...! John suspirou.

Foi na hora de soprar a velinha que aconteceu. Sam soprou junto com Dean, mas seu dente de leite saiu voando e cravou-se no glacê.

O mais velho olhou o pequeno com o rosto branco de surpresa e raiva.

_Sam!

Sam, ao perceber o que tinha acontecido, só riu. Um sorriso "janelinha".

FIM


End file.
